Make You Feel My Love
by QuickFan
Summary: Quinn/Puck. Une compilation de plusieurs OS rated M, traduits par mes soins d'auteurs anglais fabuleux. Un chapitre un OS.
1. Intoxicate Me Now

**Make You Feel My Love (Adele)**

**Note de Quickfan** : Bonjour mes Gleeks. Voici une « nouvelle » fic dirons-nous. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune fic Quick au contenu M… avouons-le, on adore ça… Et j'ai pu en lire de super en anglais. Je me suis dit que les traduire en anglais pour vous serait un chouette cadeau :D

Le principe est simple… chaque chapitre reprend un OS d'un auteur. La traduction est mienne, c'est mon propre travail par contre… je ne suis pour rien au contenu des chapitres…

Les chapitres ne se suivent pas… ils sont totalement indépendants les uns des autres.

Et pour information, pour ceux qui suivent ma fic « _**Never Too Late**_ » ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas l'abandonner, loin de là :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

-O-O-O-

**Intoxicate me now**

pa_r wickedwitchofwinchester_ (Rae)

**Disclaimer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas, et par conséquent aucun des personnages ou storylines majeures ne m'appartiennent non plus. Le titre de la fic est tiré de la chanson « _Toxic_ » par **Britney Spears. **

**Rating** : M

**A/N** : L'action se passe pendant Brittany/Britney (saison 2x02)… parce que Puck et Quinn devaient s'entrainer pour la chorégraphie du numéro ensemble… Qui a dit que pratiquer ne pouvait pas devenir sexuel ?

-O-O-O-

Puck pensait que Mr Schue le détestait. Vraiment.

Il s'en foutait en fait. C'était juste un vulgaire vieux mec avec la coiffure de Little Orphan Annie qui se moquait constamment du style vestimentaire d'Artie en portant d'horribles vestes de costume tous les jours. Pourquoi tout le monde devenait fou quand il faisait du rap, ou essayaient de résoudre leurs problèmes parentaux en l'utilisant comme une pseudo figure paternelle ?

Schue le détestait probablement parce qu'il continuait de balancer des losers dans les poubelles quand il s'ennuiait trop. Ou peut être était-ce dû aux slushies envoyés en plein figure de certains. Ou encore peut être parce qu'il avait une touche avec son ex-femme quand il travaillait à « _La Fête de la Couette_ » avec Terri.

Malgré ça, il pensait qu'ils s'entendaient. Shuester l'avait pris dans ses bras à la naissance de Beth. Pour information, il _n'était pas _à la base de cette accolade. Et il n'était _pas_ en train de pleurer quand c'est arrivé. Il devait sûrement avoir du placenta de Quinn ou une autre de ces merdes dans les yeux, et bien sûr Mr Sentiments l'avait poussé dans une chaude étreinte paternelle, et Finn les avait rejoint parce qu'il voulait imiter Mr S ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Puck l'avait seulement enlacé en retour parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre face à cette situation.

Et d'accord, peut être que Puck était ému, et qu'il avait juste besoin de s'appuyer sur son épaule pendant une minute, mais là n'était pas la question. Le truc, c'est que cette étreinte aurait dû rendre les choses cools entre lui et Mr Schue. Il pensait que ça l'avait fait.

Il réalisa qu'il avait tort quand leur professeur leur demanda d'apprendre la chorégraphie pour le numéro de Toxic.

_« C'est un numéro osé… très chargé en… mouvements du corps… donc j'ai besoin que vous vous entrainiez avec votre partenaire de danse…_ »

_« Vous voulez dire le rendre sexuel _». Kurt clarifia, parce que Mr Schue avait déjà été esquivé les mots quand il avait émis le souhait du numéro à leur professeur. Et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter maintenant.

"_J'imagine… que c'est ce que je veux dire…_" L'enseignant haussa les épaules et reprit _« Juste n'allez pas trop loin. Je veux dire, conformez-vous aux règles … mais… ne franchissez pas la limite…_ »

"_Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas de limites_" Santana sourit en reportant son attention sur sa lime à ongles.

"_Certains d'entre nous ne savent pas qu'elles sont les limites_" Brittany ajouta impassiblement.

« _Ecoutez… juste… » _Schue soupira bruyamment en se passant une main sur son visage. Il est en train de passer la plus longue semaine de sa vie_. « Juste laissez-moi choisir les partenaires… puis passez quelques temps ensemble pour pratiquer la chorégraphie… okay ?_ »

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un même mouvement de tête.

« _Okey…uhm… Finn et Santana… Kurt et Mercedes… Puck et Quinn_ - »

Ni Puck ou Quinn ne protesta sur le moment, mais leurs deux mâchoires claquèrent en même temps.

Est-ce que Mr Schue passait sa mauvaise humeur sur eux ? Juste parce qu'il était dans une situation délicate niveau relation, il voulait les mettre dans une situation encore plus embarrassante que possible aussi ? Est-ce qu'il savait au moins qu'ils ne se s'étaient pratiquement pas parlés depuis cette journée à l'hôpital il y a deçà quelques mois ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'ils ne se s'étaient pas touchés depuis encore plus longtemps ? Que l'interaction la plus longue où ils aient été avait été prolongée par un long silence et des regards échangés dans la salle de chant ?

« _Apportez vos costumes ici après les cours… et puis… essayez de travailler… les mouvements avec vos partenaires _»

« _Sexuels _» Kurt rappelle une nouvelle fois, « _et puis essayez de travailler les mouvements __**sexuels**__ avec vos partenaires_ »

Tout le monde commençait à quitter la salle.

Quinn était occupée avec ses affaires, à récupérer ses livres laissés par terre. Quand elle se lèva pour les ramasser, elle rentra de plein fouet dans Puck.

« _Où est-ce qu'on se donne rendez-vous pour devenir __**sexuel**__ ?_ » Il demanda en levant un sourcil, comme si lui parler était aussi facile que de flirter avec n'importe quelle autre cheerleader. Comme si sa poitrine ne se serrait pas un petit peu à la pensée d'être si près d'elle.

« _On peut pratiquer les mouvements de danse dans l'auditorium… _» dit-elle d'un ton froid, contrastant avec la chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle et son sang qui bouillait littéralement dans son corps, faisant rougir jusqu'à ses pommettes.

« _Il me tarde de me coller à toi dans cette jupe_ », Puck sourit en coin et joua machinalement avec une de ses boucles.

« _On s'entrainera en costumes…_ » Quinn répondit en serrant un peu plus sa queue de cheval de cheerleader, et plaqua ses livres contre sa poitrine. « _Soit en costume quand j'arriverai… _»

-O-O-O-

Comme si les costumes n'étaient pas pires en fin de compte. Au lieu d'une jupe légère, Quinn se retrouvait coincée dans un jean noir le plus serré et moulant qu'elle ait jamais portée de toute sa vie. Elle réajuste le chapeau melon noir sur son regard alors qu'elle prenait son souffle pour se diriger vers la scène, où elle trouva Puck appuyé contre le piano, son chapeau également à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, jetant un dernier regard à son accoutrement et tirant sur ses bretelles.

Elle passa sa langue sur le pourtour de ses lèvres. Juste parce qu'elles étaient sèches, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre alors qu'il lèvait son regard sur elle.

« _Enfin…_ », lança-t-il.

« _ça… ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour rentrer dans ce pantalon_ » Quinn fit courir ses mains sur la matière noire qui devait sûrement bien sculpter ses cuisses. « _Pas parce que je suis grosse ou quoi…_ » Elle était revenue parfaitement à son ancienne taille à l'évidence.

« _C'est à cause de ces fesses _» Puck lança, s'attendant à un regard de la part de Quinn, continua « - _ces glorieuses, magnifiques, __**délicieuses**__ fesses_ »

Malgré elle, la bouche de Quinn dessina une sorte de sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retirait son chapeau.

« _Tes bretelles_ » Elle commenta, pointant son index sur les pinces de couleur or quand il s'approcha d'elle. « _Elles te font ressembler à Artie_ »

Puck décala sa mâchoire d'un air terriblement offensé.

« _J'appelle tes fesses délicieuses… et tu me compares à un geek ringard_ ? » Il rétorqua, mais il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux _« Où diable as-tu appris tes manières ?_ »

« _Tu es sexy_ », Quinn lui répondit simplement, essayant de paraitre ordinaire, mais cela devenait dur. Elle tira son chapeau pour couvrir ses yeux « _Comme un membre des Rat Pack_ »

« _Ces mecs sont morts _» dit-il, réajustant son chapeau « _Mon pouls bat encore très vite_ » Puck devait penser qu'elle avait besoin d'une illustration parce qu'il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir les battements de son cœur.

Sa lèvre inférieure remua, mais elle ferma les yeux.

_« Bien… ton sang coule dans tes veines… pourquoi tu nous sortirais pas quelques idées de danse_… »

_« Oh, Je les ai déjà planifiées dans ma tête_ » Il toucha ses tempes avec un regard coquin.

« _Donnons-leur une chance_ » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« _Pourquoi tu ne… commencerais pas par couvrir mon visage avec ton chapeau… en faisant un petit mouvement de hanche sexy ou quelque chose dans ce genre_ ». Vraiment, il pensait que n'importe quel mouvement qu'elle ferait dans ces vêtements serait sexy. N'importe quel mouvement.

Quinn acquiesça à sa remarque, glissant autour de lui et levant son chapeau pour recouvrir son visage comme il l'avait indiqué, pendant qu'il dansait un peu sur lui-même, une main dangereusement près de son entrejambe.

« _Ensuite…uhm… baisse-toi en face de moi…_ » dit-il en dirigeant.

Un peu hésitante, Quinn pivota sur ses talons et se baissa lentement, ses hanches toujours bien hautes. Puck se mordit la lèvre inférieure en mettant une main de chaque coté de ses fesses, un peu trop brusquement qu'il ne le voulait.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière ?_ » Quinn demanda.

« _C'est probablement mieux que tu ne le saches pas _» Révéla-t-il, mais elle regarda au dessus de son épaule. Sérieusement, il était juste en train de la regarder, admirant comment ce pantalon lui moulait sérieusement les fesses, et pensait glisser une main à l'intérieur, mais quand les yeux de Quinn rencontra les siens, il savait qu'il devait tourner les choses autrement, alors il fit quelques mouvement suggestifs dans son dos.

Quinn grimaça et secoua la tête face à son comportement. Elle voulait protester, mais il avait vraiment l'air de s'investir dans la chorégraphie, et pour une fois qu'il utilisait son cerveau pour autre chose que pour élaborer des stratégies pour coucher avec des filles… elle passerait pour cette fois.

« _Et après_ ? »

« _Je pense que tu pourrais… te trémousser un petit peu… et te retourner pour attraper mon pantalon…_ »

« _Pas question_ » Quinn secoua la tête en signe de protestation, mais Puck prit sa main et plaça ses doigts dans la boucle de sa ceinture.

« _Juste tire Fabray_ », il grogna « Tire comme si tu ne pouvais pas attendre de me l'enlever »

Quinn fronça les sourcils, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il jouait un jeu entre eux. Comme celui du chat et de la souris. En l'occurrence, elle était la souris qu'il chassait. Il essayait de prouver qu'elle était faible. Elle n'était pas sûre que son but soit de prouver qu'elle était encore une petite fille, effrayée par le sexe… ou si elle était un genre de salope faible qui n'est pas assez forte pour lui résister.

Elle fit quelques mouvements et tira fortement sur la boucle de son pantalon.

« _C'est la fille que je connais_ » murmura-t-il contre le creux de son oreille, ses hanches collées derrière elle alors qu'il mimait une danse contre elle.

« _Puck_ » Elle haussa le ton, et il posa ses mains sur ses fesses encore une fois, la poussant contre lui.

Il fit danser leurs corps ensemble, et la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de la faire tourner pour qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui.

« _Attrape mes bretelles et colle-toi contre moi avec tes hanches en arrière…_ » Elle s'exécuta. Il envoya son chapeau en l'air, puis avança son bassin pour qu'il entre en contact avec ses fesses. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit l'effet qu'elle lui faisait dans son entrejambe.

Elle se releva, mais il prit le temps d'attraper sa ceinture cette fois pour la guider vers lui.

« _Non…_ » échappa-t-elle dans un souffle.

« _Retire ton pantalon_ » dit Puck, presque comme si c'était une autre direction de danse.

« _Ne fais pas ça…_ » Quinn répéta, respirant difficilement.

_« Je te veux hors de ce pantalon Fabray… maintenant_» Il grogna, ses mains courant le long de sa cuisse remontant dangereusement vers des zones plus sensibles.

« _Pour… pourquoi ?_ » Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle demandait, ou pourquoi sa voix était si incertaine lorsqu'elle le fit.

« _Tu as senti pourquoi_ » Puck lui rappela en montrant son érection à travers son propre pantalon

_« On n'est pas ensemble_ ». Quinn lui répondit en mettant ses mains entre eux pour mettre de la distance, sans vraiment s'écarter de son chemin. Sans vraiment le vouloir.

"_On le sera une fois que tu te seras penchée contre ce piano et que tu m'auras laissé retirer tes sous vêtements…"_

Quinn sentit le bois de l'instrument dans son dos, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'ils en étaient si proches.

_« On est au lycée_ » se força-t-elle à rétorquer. Ses pensées étaient confuses, pleines de raisons. Pourquoi ils ne devaient pas le faire, ne _pouvaient_ pas le faire. Mais quand elle devait les dire tout haut, son cerveau ralentissait, refusant de laisser sortir les mots de sa bouche. Les doigts de Puck avaient déjà commencé son chemin sous sa veste.

_« Il n'y a plus cours ma belle_ ». Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa furieusement, content de retrouver le gout qu'il n'avait pas eu pendant presque un an. « _En plus, c'est notre devoir de la semaine_ ».

« _Je ne pense que ça voulait dire pour nous de baiser_ » Elle tremblait, parce que les doigts de Puck étaient sur sa fermeture éclair, et il la dézippait petit à petit.

« _Il n'est même pas un bon prof_ » Puck murmurait, sa langue glissant gentiment à travers ses lèvres.

Elle n'exagérait pas quand elle disait qu'il avait été dur pour elle de rentrer dans ce pantalon serré, mais il se trouvait que peut être Puck était un sur-homme, parce qu'il était arrivé à le baisser jusqu'à ses genoux en un dixième de secondes. Les mains expertes de Puck lui filait la chair de poule lorsqu'il caressait ses cuisses nues.

_« La dernière fois… la dernière fois…_ » Elle essayait de lui rappeler ce qui leur était arrivé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Ce qui c'était passé exactement neuf mois plus tard.

« _Vasecto_ -» commençait-il à dire, mais Quinn le coupa aussitôt.

« _Je n'te crois pas » _Quinn fronça les sourcils_ « Tu n'aurais pas… ruiné tes chances d'avoir une famille plus tard…_ »

« _Si je ne peux pas en avoir une avec toi… à quoi ça me servirait ?_ » Il ne confirma pas mais ne dénia pas non plus l'histoire de la vasectomie.

« _Juste ne… ne parle pas de ça…_ » Quinn avertit, puis essoufflée ajouta _« Et ne me touche pas ici_ »

Ses doigts avaient glissé dans sa culotte, et atteint ses parties intimes, qui étaient maintenant bien humides.

_« Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche là…_ » Puck sourit en coin contre sa joue _« Pourquoi es-tu si moite alors ? _» Il sortit sa main de son sous vêtements pour ensuite toucher le bas de sa cuisse et lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

_« Je… peux pas m'en empêcher_ » Admit-elle entre deux gémissements.

Puck sembla satisfait de sa réponse. Le prochain son qu'elle entendit fut sa fermeture éclair, elle baissa son regard entre eux deux pour constater qu'il s'était libéré lui-même.

Elle ferma les yeux, balança sa tête en arrière et soupira « _Arrête… __Arrête…_ »

« _Arrête quoi ?_ »

« _Arrête… Arrête…_ » Soudainement, sa main entoura le corps de Puck pour le presser contre le sien « _Arrête d'aller si lentement_ »

Il rigola, mais son rire tourna vite en un grognement lorsqu'elle commença à aller d'haut en bas avec son membre entre ses doigts.

Cette fois, quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour mener un combat acharné. Elle voulut caresser sa crête mais réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore repoussée, et se suffit avec les quelques cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avec passion, et Puck ne perdit pas de temps pour lui enlever sa culotte qui allait rejoindre son pantalon en bas de ses jambes. Ses doigts retrouvèrent le chemin de son intimité, et joua avec avant de les plonger à l'intérieur d'elle. Alors que ses doigts décrivaient des vas et viens qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, Quinn attrapa son membre en érection et le guida vers elle.

_« Puck… Puck…urnhh_ » Elle murmura les gémissements de plaisir dans son oreille, et les sons muets le firent frissonner le long de son dos, le forçant à rentrer en elle. Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux, la souleva sans peine, se positionna entre ses jambes, et la prit contre les clés du piano avant de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle avec force. Elle siffla au sentiment familier de l'avoir totalement à l'intérieur d'elle et ils se ruèrent l'un contre l'autre passionnément, sachant pertinemment que ce serait rapide et brutal. Ses lèvres caressèrent son cou et sa poitrine, exposés par le décolleté de son t-shirt avant de se relever et de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

« _Tu es comme je m'en souviens… parfaite_ » Puck se dégagea et se sortit en grognant d'une voix enrouée, son corps tout entier vibrait de plaisir alors que la chaleur de Quinn l'enveloppait. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés causèrent des tremblements dans le dos de Quinn, et alors que sa langue traçait gentiment les courbes de son oreille, il la sentit se convulser autour de lui.

Alors que sa bouche s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir pour crier (de plaisir), il la recouvrit rapidement avec ses lèvres, étouffant ses cris et amenant sa langue vers la sienne pendant qu'il continuait ses coups de reins. Soudainement, il lâcha sa jambe pour la laisser revenir sur terre, avant de la pousser dos à lui et de l'appuyer contre la surface froide du piano. Il entra en elle cette fois-ci par derrière, se baissant vers sa nuque pour y déposer des baisers sulfureux, mordillant chaque partie nue de son corps qu'il trouvait sur son passage et augmentant le rythme de vas et viens progressivement, claquant son corps contre le sien sans aucune gêne. Elle recommença à gémir, fort cette fois, si fortement qu'elle se mordit la lèvre violemment pour garder le silence. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ses cris aigus traversèrent l'immense salle une nouvelle fois alors que Puck descendit sa main vers son clitoris au rythme de leurs corps.

Ils jouirent ensemble, au même moment, hurlant le nom de l'autre, et les entendant résonner en écho à traves l'auditorium silencieux.

-O-O-O-

**Fin**.

_Alors, cette fic vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ? Il va me falloir des reviews pour que je continue ^^ _

_Ps : si vous avez des suggestions de fanfictions, envoyez moi tout ça, je les traduirai :D _


	2. Make Me Feel

Petit drabble trouvé sur tumblr… je me suis dit qu'en attendant la suite de mes fics, ça pourrait vous faire patienter un peu. (Mais vous inquiétez pas, je travaille activement sur les deux fics ! ça va bientôt arriver ) )

-o-o-o-o-o

**Make Me Feel **by **Prewetts**(tumblr-.-com)

**Résumé** : Elle voulait ressentir quelque chose venant de lui. Il ne demandait qu'à lui montrer.

-o-o-o-o-o

Parfois, tard dans la nuit, il l'appelait.

Il n'attendait jamais d'elle qu'elle décroche. Si ce n'était que pour une seule chose, c'était une seule, deux choses dans la matinée tout au plus. Pour une toute autre chose, elle ne lui parlait pas.

Mais il ne pouvait oublier le regard dans ses yeux quand il se retirait tout deux, confortablement installés dans sa chambre, leurs lèvres bombées et rougies par les baisers, la bonne action faite entre eux deux. Le regard dans ses yeux lui disait : _Tu ne vas pas appeler. Tu vas lâcher prise._

Seulement il l'avait appelée. Quarante fois.

Il avait laissé des messages – de colère, d'amertume, _Pourquoi n'admets-tu juste pas que ce que nous avions était réel ?_ – au lieu de simplement laisser sonner le téléphone jusqu'à ce que son répondeur se mette en marche. L'écouter en entier avant d'appuyer sur la touche « annuler ».

Il en était réduit à de minuscules attentions de sa part, et ça le mettait hors de lui.

Il savait qu'il devrait culpabiliser d'aller la voir dans le dos de son meilleur ami, mais quelque part, quand il pensait à la manière dont elle criait son nom, et non celui de Finn, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se sentir mal pour son ami.

Sa mère ne comprenait pas ses retards répétés, pourquoi son appétit pour les filles grandissait. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre il y avait deçà un moment, il n'avait donc pas à réellement s'expliquer sur son comportement.

Du moins, pas à n'importe qui.

Pour elle, en tout cas, c'était facile de prétendre que ça n'avait été qu'une folle soirée alcoolisée entre eux. Elle avait pris un bain de quatre heures après ça, s'était vêtue d'une robe blanche, mais c'était dur d'oublier le fait que son corps avait été parcouru de tremblements quand tout ce qu'il n'avait fait était de l'embrasser dans le cou, ou encore le fait qu'elle avait serré les jambes si fort autour de sa taille qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire glisser son jean pour l'enlever.

Elle se força à embrasser Finn un peu plus les jours qui suivirent. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait vraiment, mais il ne l'avait jamais faite gémir comme Puck l'avait fait.

-o-o-o-o-o

"_On n'peut pas le faire"_

Si elle avait dit ça une demi-heure plus tôt, il aurait arrêté, l'aurait regardé dans les yeux, et lui aurait dit que tout ce dont elle avait besoin de dire était d'arrêter. Mais comme c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle le répétait depuis vingt bonnes minutes, et parce qu'elle avait aussi accompagné ses paroles par un baiser passionné, Puck commençait à douter de son sérieux.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes, mordillant gentiment l'intérieur de son cou, laissant des marques de son amour, cet amour qu'il tentait de cacher à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait. Cet amour dont Finn n'en connaissait même pas l'existence.

Quinn gémit lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent sa clavicule, et elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de se dévoiler à lui. Elle s'était sentie grosse aujourd'hui, moche et sans intérêt, mais Puck avait été le seul à la regarder sans la juger ou la critiquer. Même Finn évitait de répondre lorsqu'elle demandait si ses fesses étaient énormes des fois. Puck n'avait jamais fait ça Il la rendait toujours belle par un simple regard.

Ses mains cherchaient la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et Puck déglutit difficilement en voyant le spectacle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce jeu de séduction aille aussi loin, mais Quinn semblait avoir totalement oublié les anges pleurer ou même Jésus. Elle le voulait, son toucher, ses baisers, la sensation de l'avoir à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle était déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Une des mains du jeune homme glissant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et l'autre l'aidant à se débarrasser de sa jupe bien trop imposante maintenant. Elle se sentait exposée, nue. Mais elle poussa un peu plus loin.

Elle fit courir sa main en haut de son torse, faisant voler à travers la pièce son t-shirt blanc qu'il portrait pour la soirée, révélant ses abdominaux finement sculptés et ses muscles qui auraient pu l'évanouir d'un simple coup d'œil. Puck ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire si ça avait été Santana, ils l'auraient déjà fait rapidement. Mais c'était Quinn. C'était nouveau pour lui il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant.

Avant qu'elle perde le contrôle, elle défit les boutons de son jean, cherchant pour cet attirail dont il aimait tant se vanter. C'est différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou sentir avant. Puck était déjà prêt, aussi. C'était tout lui.

Sa bouche était sur son cou, ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes, ses bras, sa bouche, partout, alimentant l'excitation en elle et par la même occasion l'encourageant à le faire. A faire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et envoyer balader les conséquences. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches, prenant soudainement conscience de combien elle le voulait, de l'envie entre ses jambes qui s'intensifiait quand ses doigts traçaient de légers arabesques atour de ses cuisses.

Il sourit en coin. _"Je ne peux rien faire avec mon boxer encore dessus_"

_« Si, tu peux_ », retourna-t-elle fièrement. « _Simplement… fait moi ressentir_ »

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle savait encore plus. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse ressentir. Elle ne voulait pas d'une partie de jambes en l'air rapide et négligée. Elle ne voulait pas tromper. Elle voulait faire l'amour, avec Puck.

Il descendit sa bouche au niveau de sa partie la plus intime jamais dévoilée, et avant que sa langue n'efface toutes ses pensées cohérentes de son esprit, elle pensait l'avoir entendu murmurer _« Je t'aime ». _

-o-o-o-o-o

Elle décida de lui envoyer un message après cette nuit. C'était juste après qu'elle découvre qu'elle soit enceinte, et il tentait désespérément de retrouver le sol, parce qu'il semblait avoir disparu sous ses pieds.

_Je te déteste._

Il lui répondit, après qu'il ait retrouvé un semblant de son esprit et se déteste encore plus pour ça.

_Au moins, je te l'aie fait ressentir. _

The End (of this story)


End file.
